Please
by rubysommers
Summary: Ron is severely injured during an auror mission. Frantic, Hermione rushes to the hospital, but will Ron wake up to hear Hermione's big news?


**Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling did (and for that I owe her my life). **

**This is my very first fanfic, so let me know how I did and leave a review. There is a small possibility for another chapter, but I am a very indecisive person and I don't know if there will be an additional chapter just yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione paced the floor, trying to distract her mind. She studied the patterns of the wood on the floor as she paced; she needed something to keep her mind off the time. Six hours ago she had received some of the best news of her life, but now she was on the verge of breaking down.

She glanced up at the clock again – 12:07 a.m..

Ron was four hours late. Being an auror, there were many times Ron was late coming home from missions, but he was never _four_ _hours_ late. Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she imagined Ron lying face down in a pile of rubble; his skin cold, lips blue, and eyes glossed as they stared at nothing.

Her stomach churned and her eyes stung as she though of it. She shook her head, desperately trying to get the image out of her mind.

She walked out of the kitchen and into their living room. Without looking, she grabbed a book off the nearest shelf and walked to her favorite reading chair. She took Ron's blanket off the couch, wrapped it around her, and then plopped into the chair.

Hermione sighed as the blanket's aroma filled her nose. It smelled like Ron. Then she looked down at the large book that lay in her lap, '_A Biography of the Celebrated Wizarding Author: Cornelius Agrippa._' She had already read it of course, but she opened the book anyways. She needed something to get her mind off the absence of Ron.

'Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim was born in 1486…' the book started off. Hermione's eyes attempted to follow the words on the page, but it was no use. Her mind wouldn't focus and her eyes seemed to wander lousily across the page instead of reading the words.

She let out a small sigh then looked at the fireplace in front of her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the fireplace.

"Incendio," she said, causing a stream of fire to shoot out of her wand and onto the logs. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her shoulders and just stared at the flickering, hot flames in front of her.

"He's fine," she mumbled to herself. "Ron is fine… and Harry is fine too. They just got caught up at the ministry after their mission."

She pulled her feet off the floor and curled them underneath her. Resting her head on the armrest, she could feel herself beginning to drift off to sleep. If it wasn't for the book it knocked over, Hermione wouldn't have heard the owl swoop through the window.

When she saw the owl, she practically jumped out of the chair. Quickly, she walked over to the large brown owl. She knew that the letter had to regard Ron because nobody in their right mind would send an owl this late.

But her stomach dropped as she saw the ministry's logo on the front of the letter. She hastily ripped open the letter and began to read the small text.

_There was an incident involving Ronald Bilius Weasley on auror mission no. 341. Please report to St. Mungo's Emergency Wing 2B as soon as possible._

Hermione could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Stop crying," she strictly told herself. "He is probably fine. Nothing happened."

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes again, and then put on her shoes. After one more wipe of her eyes and a shaky breath, she apparated with a quiet pop.

When her vision came back into focus, she could see the loud, crowded waiting room she was standing in. She looked to her right and saw a large plastic sign that read 'Emergency Wing 2B.' Then she quickly walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me," Hermione said in a weak, yet polite voice.

The plump witch behind the desk seemed to not notice her, and she continued talking to another witch behind the counter.

"Excuse me," Hermione said louder. Clearly the witch had heard her, but she continued her conversation and ignoring Hermione.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted. The witch refused to pay her any attention, and Hermione felt her face flush red with anger.

"Excuse me, my husband is an auror and I received a letter from the ministry five minutes ago reporting that he was in an accident. I do not know if my husband is hurt or if he is dead! So can you _please_ do your job and listen to me or I _will_ get you fired!" she shouted. Even Hermione herself was surprised at her outburst.

The witch eyes widened and she turned to Hermione. "Sorry," she said quickly. "What is his name?"  
"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said shakily, trying to get her voice under control.

The witch nodded and ran her finger down a long list. After a couple of seconds she looked up at another healer.

"Healer Abott, can you please lead this lady to room 67? It is in the critical unit," she said quickly.

Hermione's stomach dropped when she heard the word critical. It felt like the room was spinning as she walked over to the healer. She needed to tell Ron the news.

"Follow me right this way, ma'am," the healer said as she promptly turned and walked down a corridor.

"D-Do you know anything about his condition?" Hermione asked shakily.

The healer just shook her head as they briskly walked down the corridor.

Ever since Ron had begun auror training this had been Hermione's worst nightmare. This moment. Walking down a hospital corridor not knowing what to expect as a healer led her to Ron's room.

Moments like these were what Hermione's nightmares were made of.

They passed many rooms, and many of them had windows. Through the windows she could see bandaged wizards. Wizards with their arms in slings or their legs in casts. Some of them were unconscious, some of them were awake. There were many crying family members and many 'get well soon' balloons.

Hermione felt like she might throw up as the healer turned the corner.

"He is right in here," the healer said as she began to slow down. She stopped outside of a brown door with a small window. Hermione stepped into the room and she could feel her eyes began to fill with tears again.

Ron lay on the bed. His legs were under the blanket, but his chest was exposed. Nearly his entire chest and part of his neck was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Hermione quickly scanned the room and saw Harry sitting in a small chair in the corner of the room.

"H-Harry, what- what happened?" Hermione croaked.

"He was hit in the chest with a spell we had never seen before. He tried to keep running, but the gash just kept getting bigger. It was like…" he shook his head and looked down at his hands. "He fell to the ground and he kept bleeding. He wouldn't stop bleeding and he was screaming. Then he went unconscious and we dragged him out of there and abandoned the mission," Harry explained quietly. "I-I should've seen the spell coming. I should have been able to stop it."  
"Don't blame yourself," Hermione said, her voice still weak. "Has he – um – has he woken up at all?"

Harry shook his head and looked back down at the floor. "No."

"What did the healers say?" she asked, walking over to Ron's bed. "Is – Is he going to be okay?"

"They don't know," he said quietly. "It was a spell nobody has seen before."  
Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to sting again. She needed to tell him. She couldn't lose him.

"Harry," she croaked as she continued to stare at Ron. "Harry, I am pregnant. I found out today and Ron doesn't know. W-What if he…"

Harry's head snapped up as he looked at Hermione.  
"Hermione…" he started. He didn't know what to say. He had known her for fourteen years, and he had always known what to say, but now he had no idea what to say.

"We have been trying for more than a year and I found out today," Hermione whispered. "He doesn't even know," she said, her voice breaking as tears escaped her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.  
"He will wake up and you can tell him," Harry said quickly. "He will."

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She looked over at Harry and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"But what if he doesn't?" she whispered. "It was an unknown spell, and look at him. Look at him… he looks so… weak. What if he never wakes up?"

Harry stood up and walked over to the bed then he hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"Hermione, he will," Harry said quickly. "I promise."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "You can't promise that."  
"I know," Harry nodded.

Hermione turned her attention back towards Ron. She took his hand, and it wasn't nearly as warm as it normally was.  
"I am going to go see if Ginny or any other Weasley's are in the waiting room. I sent them a letter," Harry said quietly. "If you need anything let me know."

Hermione just nodded, and she could hear Harry's footsteps leaving the room.

"Please, Ron," she whispered. Hermione had never believed in talking to unconscious people. She had read multiple books on how the brain functions when someone is unconscious. But, despite the facts, she continued anyway.

"Please," she whispered, her voice ragged.

She turned around and dragged the small chair across the room. Positioning it beside the bed, she sat in it and took Ron's hand again. With her other hand she reached up and gingerly brushed the red hair off his forehead.

She studied his face. It was paler than normal and his lips were colorless. There were dark crescents painted under his eyes that seemed even darker because of his pale skin. Hermione felt her throat constrict as she looked over the bandages.

"Excuse me?" she heard a voice call from behind her. Hermione snapped out of her trance and she turned to look at the door. A small healer stood in the doorway. She had short, black hair and a friendly smile. Hermione felt like she had seen her before.

"Yes?" Hermione asked weakly.

"I just need to do a short check up," the healer said with a small smile as she stepped into the room. "We do one every 15 minutes."  
Hermione nodded and immediately stood up. "Yes, yes of course."  
The healer nodded and walked to the side of the bed. She performed many spells, pricked his finger then collected the blood in a small vile, and told her pen to write down multiple things on the clipboard floating behind her. Halfway through the exam, she stopped and looked at Hermione.  
"I recognize you…" she said. After a second of thinking, a soft smile crossed her face. "You were in the maternity ward this afternoon."

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly with a nod. She looked down at her hands and let out a quiet sigh. "I found out I was pregnant."

Sadness filled the healer's eyes. "I'm guessing this isn't the way you planned today going."

"You could say that," Hermione said with a small nod. "So what do you think? Is he going to be okay? Is he going to wake up?"

"Looking from a medical standpoint, I honestly have no idea… none of the healers know exactly what will happen," she said quietly. "I am very sorry."  
It took only two more minutes for the exam to be completed, and then the healer gave a small smile and left the room. Hermione dropped back into the small chair and took Ron's hand in hers.

Hermione could feel her eyelids beginning to get heavy and her shoulders beginning to ache with exhaustion. Tears and fatigue stung her eyes as she leaned over to rest her head on the bed.

"I love you, Ron," she muttered as she closed her eyes. "Just _please_ wake up."

* * *

**How did I do? Please leave a review! :) **


End file.
